Feelings
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Les sentiments sont une part de soi. Ils sont à la fois uniques et issus d'une même source. Tout comme chacun d'entre nous. Label SPPS / Erik n'avait pas de place pour dormir. Sauf ce petit coin sombre dont personne ne voulait. Ce petit coin sombre qui abritait son futur ami...
1. Impardonnable - Ultear

**Ohayo ! Donc, ceci est le premier drabble de mon recueil sur les personnages secondaires de Fairy Tail. Parce que ces persos sont bien souvent oubliés ou bien n'apparaissent pas assez. On commence avec un drabble sur Ultear. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique : **

**Adrian Von Ziegler – Eternal Snow**

* * *

><p><strong>Ce disclaimer compte pour tous les drabbles de ce recueil. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Impardonnable<strong>

_« S'il y a une chose d'impardonnable c'est de ne pas pardonner. » - __Romain Gary_

* * *

><p>Ultear se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient rougis par le froid, mais elle ne sentait pas la morsure polaire de la neige, malgré la frêle petite robe qu'elle avait pour seul vêtement. Sa mère l'avait abandonné. Et elle avait refait sa vie avec deux autres enfants, comme si Ultear n'existait pas. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Une larme tomba sur l'épais tapis blanc et se figea en un minuscule fragment de glace. D'autres suivirent, toujours plus nombreuses. Ultear souffrait. Elle avait subi les pires sévices, son corps était brisé à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, mais, pendant qu'elle endurait toutes ces tortures, sa mère riait. Elle riait aux éclats tout en écoutant les deux garçons parler. Elle l'avait oublié.<p>

Ultear se releva et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Dire qu'elle avait été heureuse de rentrer à la maison ! Dire qu'elle se faisait une joie de retrouver sa mère. Quelle erreur ! Plus jamais elle ne reviendrait. Elle avait désormais tiré un trait sur sa vie d'avant. Plus rien ne serait pareil. Ul n'était plus sa mère pour elle. Juste une femme qui lui avait arraché son bonheur avant même qu'elle ait pu y goûter. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, laissant son passé derrière elle. Elle décida de devenir plus puissante. Elle décida que le pouvoir serait dorénavant sa seule préoccupation. Elle décida qu'un jour, elle se vengerait.

_Impardonnable._

* * *

><p><strong>Critiquetomate/félicitation/suggestion ?**


	2. Rêve - Kinana

**Voilà le deuxième drabble, sur Kinana qui est un personnage que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Celui-ci est un peu plus court que le précédent mais en général chaque drabble compte entre 100 et 600 mots.**

**Musique :**

**Adrian Von Ziegler – Beautiful Dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Rêve<strong>

_« Il n'est de grand amour qu'à l'ombre d'un grand rêve. » - __Edmond Rostand_

* * *

><p><em>« Fais-moi entendre le son de ta voix. »<em>

Kinana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa dans son lit et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, fermant un œil sous la lumière étonnement aveuglante de la lune. S'enroulant dans les draps, elle soupira. Encore ce rêve. Depuis la disparition des membres de l'équipe de Tenrou, il revenait de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à se manifester chaque nuit. C'était toujours pareil. Elle voyait un visage, flou, dont les traits n'étaient pas discernables. Mais elle savait qu'il souriait. Un sourire doux et chaleureux, qui la réconfortait et lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. La jeune femme reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait revoir ce sourire. Elle voulait réentendre cette voix qu'elle se surprenait à tant aimer. C'était le seul fragment de son passé qui lui revenait en mémoire. Et elle le chérissait comme le plus précieux des trésors. Kinana plongea doucement dans le sommeil. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>A vous ! <strong>


	3. Ange - Sorano

**Hellow ! **

**Voici le troisième drabble sur Angel (de son vrai nom Sorano, que j'utilise d'ailleurs dans ce texte) de Oracion Seis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**Musique :**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - Celestial**

**Le coin des reviews**

_**Moulinette ****: **_**Merci ! Je suis ravie d'avoir ton soutient ! A bientôt**** !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange<strong>

_« Le ciel est joli comme un ange. » - __Arthur Rimbaud_

* * *

><p>Une colombe passa au-dessus de la geôle et sortit par la petite fenêtre qui permettait aux prisonniers d'avoir un peu d'air à respirer. Sorano regarda les plumes qu'elle avait perdues tomber doucement sur le sol. On aurait dit des plumes d'ange. Elle en attrapa une et la caressa doucement, comme si elle avait peur de l'abîmer. Elle aussi voulait être libre. Comme un ange. Rien n'était aussi libre qu'un ange. Il pouvait voler dans les cieux sans contraintes ni chaines le retenant. Il pouvait aller au paradis, là où tout était si beau, si lumineux, si magnifique. Là où la liberté n'était pas qu'une chimère inatteignable dont on pouvait seulement rêver en travaillant jusqu'à l'épuisement sous les sévices et la torture.<p>

Sorano s'assit, le dos appuyé contre le mur insalubre de la cellule. Elle entendait les pleurs des autres enfants que les adultes tentaient de réconforter. Mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. La plume la subjuguait. Elle l'hypnotisait, la plongeant dans une transe que rien ne pouvait briser. La fillette resta plusieurs minutes muette puis, leva la tête vers le plafond comme si elle cherchait à apercevoir le ciel à travers la roche. Ce ciel si tentant, symbole d'une liberté pour laquelle elle ferait n'importe quoi. Un jour, elle s'échapperait. Un jour, elle serait libre. Un jour, elle deviendrait un ange.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Je dois dire que je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai réussit à bien retranscrire le caractère d'Angel ^^ A vous de me le dire :) Et le prochain drabble sera sur Meldy. <strong>


	4. Vengeance - Meldy

**Et me revoilà avec le drabble sur Meldy annoncé au chapitre précédent ! **

**Je remercie beaucoup Moulinette, Jyanadavega et Lyra pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont donné la motivation d'écrire ce texte ('faut dire que les idées ne voulaient pas sortir ^^).**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**Musique :**

**Adrian Von Ziegler – Let Me Fade**

**Le coin des reviews :**

**_Moulinette :_ Oui, j'ai essayé de vraiment faire ressentir la force du désir qu'avait Angel de devenir un ange (qui va virer à l'obsession après. Oh, ça me donne une idée de drabble ça ^^) mais surtout d'expliquer d'ou ça lui était venu. En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me motive à écrire ! ;)**

**_Lyra :_ Oh, ton pseudo vient bien de l'esprit de Lucy n'est ce pas ? (si c'est le cas je t'aime déjà xD). Breeeef, merci beaucoup de m'avoir ôté mes doutes quant au caractère d'Angel, j'avais peur d'avoir fais un peu OOC ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Vengeance<strong>

_« La vengeance est incompatible avec la liberté. » - __Gilbert Choquette_

* * *

><p>Elle le trouverait et le tuerait. Grey Fullbuster. Cet ignoble individu était responsable de la mort de la mère d'Ultear. Et à cause de lui, la jeune femme était triste. Elle essayait de le cacher, mais Meldy voyait bien au fond de ses yeux que la tristesse se mêlait à la colère. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire sur sa mère, malgré le fait qu'elle refusait de se faire surnommer Ul parce que ce nom la dégoûtait, Ultear aimait sa mère. Comme Meldy aimait Ultear. Alors elle avait promis. Elle avait promis à sa mère adoptive de tuer Grey pour la venger. Même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Même si elle devait tacher ses mains de sang. Ultear le lui avait dit, un jour qu'elle rentrait de mission et que sa fille adoptive, alors trop jeune pour l'accompagner, lui demandait si elle avait déjà tué. Et comment c'était. La jeune femme avait hésité un long moment avant de lui répondre. Oui, elle avait déjà tué. Mais, au bout d'un moment, on finissait par s'y habituer. Ôter une vie ne devenait plus aussi douloureux. <em>Presque<em> plus douloureux.

Meldy marcha accidentellement dans une flaque de boue. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de retrouver Grey. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de _sentir_ la présence du mage de glace. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait cette capacité de ressentir les émotions des autres, comme si elle était une partie à part entière de leur esprit. Elle pouvait même savoir où se trouvait une personne par rapport à la force du signal qu'elle émettait à travers ses sentiments. Elle sentit une grande panique non loin d'elle et sourit. Meldy rouvrit les yeux. Et se mit en chasse.

* * *

><p><strong>A vos claviers ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **<strong>


	5. Musique - Lyra

***Évite habilement les missiles* Oui, oui, je suis en retard ! Mais, voilà un texte sur Lyra. Cette fois-ci, c'est plutôt une song-fic. Les phrases en italiques sont les paroles de la chanson traduites en français. Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Fairy Tail - Lyra's Song Full**

**Le coin des reviews  
><strong>

**_Moulinette :_ Oh, merci, tu viens de me donner une idée ! :) **

**_Lyra_ : Fire Emblem ! ^^ Et non, là je n'avais pas annoncé le prochain sujet parce que j'hésitais entre plusieurs persos (Ul, Juvia, Lyra et Milliana) et finalement c'est Lyra qui l'a remporté !**

_**Mustsuki :**_** Merci ! Ne t'excuse pas, ça me fait plaisir que tu me laisses des reviews, même si elles ne sont pas très constructives. ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Musique<strong>

_« La musique chasse la haine chez ceux qui sont sans amour. Elle donne la paix à ceux qui sont sans repos, elle console ceux qui pleurent. » - __Pablo Casals_

* * *

><p><em>Les mots qui viennent de naître<em>

Tu as toujours aimé jouer de la musique. Depuis ta création, elle est gravée dans ta chair, coule dans tes veines et bat au rythme de ton cœur. Tu es l'esprit de la Lyre.

_Les mots qui disparaissent _

_Les mots qui en toi continuent d'exister._

Tu _vis_ la musique. Les mots s'écoulent naturellement de ta bouche, ta voix enchante le monde. Chaque vibration de ton instrument traverse ton corps en une décharge électrique, chaque note est un frisson qui te parcoure l'échine. Chaque chanson est une aventure à elle-seule. Juste quelques phrases, quelques sons. Mais qui peuvent en dire tellement.

_Quand tu ne pourras plus avancer_

_Les mots se changeront en courage._

Seulement, tu n'es qu'une clé d'argent. Insignifiante aux yeux d'une grande majorité de constellationnistes. Eux ne se préoccupent que des clés d'or, les esprits bien plus puissants que toi. Toi qui n'as que la musique pour seul et unique talent. Pas vraiment utile lors d'un combat. Alors tu te plonges dans la solitude, avec pour seule compagnie ces quelques notes qui t'environnent, attendant désespérément un maître qui ne viendra sans doute jamais.

_Allez, reprenons notre chemin_

_Car tu es devenu bien plus fort qu'avant_

Les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années. Tout cela passe trop lentement. Les pensées noires envahissent peu à peu ton esprit. Tu n'es plus qu'un être vide. Tu t'es enfermée derrière une barrière impénétrable. Tu veux être forte. Et tu as tout fait tout pour y arriver. Jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres cette jeune constellationniste. Elle t'a ouvert les yeux. Avec une seule et unique phrase.

_N'hésite plus, aie confiance, en ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là_

« Lyra, j'aime ta musique. »

* * *

><p><strong>A vos claviers ! Le prochain drabble sera sur Juvia ! A bientôt !<strong>


	6. Océan - Juvia

**Coucouw les chous ! Me revoici avec un drabble sur Juvia, l'un des persos que j'aime le plus et qui est, selon moi, bien mal exploité dans le manga. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - Ocean Daughter**

**Le coin des reviews**

**_Mustsuki :_ Merci, je suis ravie qu'il te plaise ! :D Oui c'est bien celle-là, plus précisément dans l'épisode 12 (moi aussi je l'ai adoré, elle chante trop bien Lyra **) ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Océan<strong>

_« Unie à l'océan, la goutte d'eau demeure. » - __Proverbe indien_

* * *

><p>Juvia ferma les yeux. Elle sentait l'eau se refermer autour de ses membres, comme si l'océan cherchait à la happer pour l'emmener dans les tréfonds de ses abîmes. Elle sentait le poids de chaque goutte sur son corps. Elle n'était plus une mage d'eau. Elle <em>était <em>l'eau. Plongeant la tête sous la surface, elle rouvrit les yeux tandis que le froid du liquide se refermait sur ses cheveux bleu électrique. Le silence. Tout n'était que silence. Pas un son. Le calme absolu. Seul le clapotis des vagues lui parvenait à moitié étouffé.

_Ecoute bien, Juvia. Qu'entends-tu ? Rien. Apprend à ne faire qu'un avec ce silence. Respecte-le et l'océan te respectera._

En-dessous de la jeune femme, à plusieurs mètres de ses pieds, un récif corallien s'étendait à perte des vue. Malgré l'absence de soleil, ils resplendissaient de mille-et-une couleurs. Du rose, du bleu, du vert. Juvia écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Dans sa vie, tout se résumait à du gris fade et terne. En quelques brasses silencieuses, elle se rapprocha des coraux et les effleura prudemment. Toutes ces couleurs ! Levant les yeux vers la surface, elle ne put qu'apercevoir le ciel couvert de nuages noirs. Deux mondes opposés. Celui de la surface, où tout n'était que désolation et tristesse. Et celui de l'océan, si majestueux et empli de tellement de joie que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser cette quiétude.

Juvia remonta soudain et déboucha sous une pluie torrentielle. L'orage grondait dans le ciel, déversant toute sa colère sur la Terre. Le bruit, si étonnant après le silence reposant de l'océan, fit sursauter la mage. Voilà son quotidien. Un déluge perpétuel. De pluie. De tristesse. De solitude. Mais, aujourd'hui, en voyant les gouttes tomber finement sur la surface de la mer, elle avait l'impression que ces deux mondes, pourtant si différents, ne formaient plus qu'un. Alors, elle leva les mains vers le ciel et hurla. Elle hurla jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Elle hurla sa peine. Sa rancœur. Sa haine envers le rejet dont elle faisait les frais. Puis elle s'allongea sur le dos. Elle sentait les gouttes de pluie tomber sur ses mains, comme de minuscules aiguilles, tandis que le froid et le silence de l'océan entouraient le reste de son corps. Elle était entière.

* * *

><p><strong>J'attends impatiemment vos avis ! A bientôt pour le drabble sur Milliana !<strong>


	7. Chat - Milliana

**Bloup ! Voilà plus tôt que prévu le drabble sur Milliana (j'ai eu une crise d'inspiration tout à coup xD). Celui-ci est beaucoup plus léger que les autres, j'ai essayé de faire de l'humour, mais j'ai l'impression que je me suis affreusement plantée *pas taper***

**Bref, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Hatsune Miku - Cat's Dance**

**Le coin des reviews**

_**Mustsuki : **_**Merci, heureuse que tu l'aimes ! ** Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à la sirène (n'empêche, je l'imagine bien avec une queue de poisson notre petite Juvia ^^). Bref, à la prochaine !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chat<strong>

_« Un chat, c'est un cœur avec du poil autour. » - __Brigitte Bardot_

* * *

><p>- Hum… Milliana… Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?<p>

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Wally, penchant la tête sur le côté avec une adorable expression d'incompréhension.

- Nya ? Comment ça ? Ce n'est rien ça ! Il en reste encore plein dehors !

Wally soupira de lassitude, accompagné par Shô et Simon qui venaient de poser l'une de ces _choses_ près de l'entrée. Milliana ne comprenait plus rien. C'était pourtant bien eux qui lui avaient proposé de l'aider ! Franchement, les garçons ! Quand il s'agissait de leurs affaires, on n'avait pas le droit de faire une seule remarque, mais pour les siennes, c'était autre chose !

- Nya ! Vous m'avez proposé votre aide, pas des commentaires idiots ! Allez hop ! Au boulot ! On a encore du pain sur la planche ! s'écria-t-elle, ses cheveux châtains se hérissant machinalement sur sa tête.

Non mais ! Ils n'étaient pas là pour glander ! Les trois jeunes garçons se regardèrent, un air désespéré sur le visage, et sortirent pour aller chercher les _objets_ qui étaient encore dehors. Une fois que tout fut apporté dans la pièce, il fallut encore tout agencer selon le bon vouloir de Milliana, qui ne faisait rien pour faciliter la tâche aux garçons.

- Non, plus à gauche ! Hum… Finalement un peu plus vers la droite. Oh et puis non, on va le mettre là plutôt !

Wally faillit plusieurs fois envoyer balader la jeune fille. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle se venge ensuite. Et lorsque Milliana se vengeait, elle sortait les griffes. Et les crocs. Alors il s'était retenu. Plusieurs heures et d'innombrables changements d'humeur de la jeune fille plus tard, les trois compères se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, exténués. Shô tourna la tête vers la source de leur fatigue qui détaillait la pièce d'un œil observateur, cherchant la moindre erreur qu'ils auraient pu commettre dans l'installation.

- N'empêche, Milliana, ils sont vachement flippants tes trucs, affirma le blond en lorgnant sur l'un des trucs en question qui, il en était sûr, le fixait, un sourire effrayant étirant ses lèvres. Comment tu fais pour dormir avec ces choses qui te zieutent tout le temps ?

Milliana pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté. Bah quoi ? Bon d'accord, il y en avait partout. Sur l'armoire, sur la commode, accrochés au plafond. Mais ils étaient tellement mignons ! Quel mal y avait-il à idolâtrer les chats au point de mettre des masques de ces animaux si adorables partout dans sa chambre ?

* * *

><p><strong>*Évite les tomates pourries* Oh, aller, venez me faire un gros câlin plutôt ! *n'a pas vu une patate et se la ramasse en pleine tronche* Bon, ok ! <strong>

**Bref, me tapez pas, c'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas d'humour *fais les yeux du chat potté (mais si, dans Shrek !)***

**En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! **


	8. Papa - Cana

**Hellow les chous ! *se fait bombarder de tomates, concombres, aubergines et légumes divers* Oui, je suis vraiment très en retard pour ce drabble ! Vraiment désolée, mais ces temps-ci, l'inspiration m'a cruellement fait défaut. Cependant, je vous poste ce drabble sur Cana. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps ! Donc le voici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ah, et, petite info :**

**A partir de maintenant, je posterai un drabble tous les samedis. Et je prend les commandes si ça vous intéresse (sur les persos secondaires bien évidement). **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Gary Valenciano - Father's Love**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Papa<strong>

_« L'amour d'un père est plus haut que la montagne. L'amour d'une mère est plus profond que l'océan. » - __Proverbe Japonais_

* * *

><p>Elle le voyait. Silhouette haute et forte, inspirant à la fois le respect et la douceur, il avait un sourire tendre. Mais elle ne voyait que ce sourire. Le reste de son visage semblait comme envahi par les ténèbres. Même ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière ces ombres. Pourtant, Cana savait très bien à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler. Aux siens. Sa mère le lui avait souvent dit, prenant dans ces moments là un air un peu triste.<p>

- Tu as les mêmes yeux que ton père, ma chérie. Si sombres, mais en même temps si vifs.

Elle disait cela en lui caressant doucement la joue. Encore aujourd'hui, la fillette se rappelait de ces paroles et, surtout, du contact doux des doigts de Cornelia sur sa peau. Elle se rappelait avoir été tellement fière à l'idée de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu ressembler à son père. Soudain, la silhouette lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Cana voulut la rattraper, mais plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Mais elle continua à courir. Elle voulait voir le visage de son père. Elle voulait voir ses yeux si semblables aux siens. Elle voulait le rencontrer. Et, alors que la silhouette se dissipait lentement, elle tendit le bras devant elle comme pour chercher à la retenir et hurla.

Cana ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, le souffle court. Puis, elle s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Encore ce rêve. Toutes les nuits elle le faisait. Depuis que sa mère était morte, lui avouant dans son testament que son père était vivant. La fillette leva les yeux vers le ciel. Vivant. Jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Cornelia lui avait toujours dit qu'il était mort en mission. Et voilà que finalement, elle apprenait que rien de tout cela n'avait jamais été vrai. Pourtant, elle n'en voulait pas à sa mère de lui avoir menti. D'ailleurs, du haut de ses six ans, elle n'arrivait à en vouloir à personne. La fillette s'étira pour ensuite se lever et, attrapant la laisse de son petit chiot, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où, d'après ce qu'avait écrit Cornelia, il se trouvait. A Fairy Tail, une guilde de mages dont il faisait apparemment partit. Son père. Gildarts Clive.

Elle marchait depuis un moment dans la rue, tachant de se faire discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, quand, enfin, elle aperçût un nom familier. Passant souplement entre deux adultes qui discutaient en plein milieu de la rue, elle déboucha devant un grand bâtiment d'où s'échappaient des rires et des chants. Sur celui-ci, une énorme enseigne était gravée de deux mots. _Fairy Tail_. Elle y était. Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers l'entrée, un homme en sortit, un sac sur l'épaule. Cana ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il connaissait son père, mais elle se figea soudain. L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Un sourire tendre, qu'elle avait déjà vu. Et ses yeux… _« Sombres mais vifs »_. La fillette referma la bouche. C'était bien lui. Son père. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Un mot, lui étant autrefois inconnu, franchit ses lèvres en un murmure, comme une faible brise que personne ne pouvait entendre :

- Papa…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, ça, c'est fait ! ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu ! A samedi prochain ! =D<strong>


	9. Cage - Mystogan

**Ohayo ! Eh oui, me revoilà ! Et cette fois-ci, avec un drabble sur Mystogan (ou le gars franchement classe ^^) enfant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tous cas, je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir et me motive à écrire (les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur comme on dit ^^) ! Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - For the King**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cage<strong>

_« L'oiseau en cage rêvera des nuages. » - __Proverbe Japonais_

* * *

><p><em>« Votre Altesse, faites attention ! Votre Altesse, n'allez pas là-bas ! Votre Altesse, redressez-vous ! »<em>

Il en avait plus que marre. Marre d'être un prince. Marre d'entendre ces « Votre Altesse » à tout bout de champ. Marre de devoir toujours montrer une image parfaite de lui alors qu'il ne l'était aucunement. Toujours bien coiffé, bien habillé, bien élevé. Toujours enfermé. Jusqu'à présent, on l'avait tenu prisonnier dans une cage aux barreaux épais reflétant l'horreur de sa condition. L'horreur d'être né prince, pour un jour succéder à son père et, à son tour, devenir roi. Il sourit sinistrement. Roi. Quel titre vide. Comme tous les autres titres de noblesse d'ailleurs. Ce n'étaient que des mots que l'on s'attribuait pour faire croire que l'on était mieux que tout le monde. Plus riche, plus puissant, plus influent. Mais pas plus heureux. Non, surement pas plus heureux. Jellal en avait fait les frais. Enchaîné à ses multiples obligations, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de goûter au bonheur. Juste au froid et à la tristesse de cette cage trop étroite, trop étouffante.

_« Ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments. Ne pas se préoccuper de soi-même. Ne pas être faible. Ne pas sourire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas s'amuser. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas être discourtois. Ne pas avoir de pitié.»_

Telles étaient les règles qu'on lui avait inculqué dès son plus jeune âge. Chacune de ces règles représentait, à ses yeux, une nouvelle chaîne invisible lui enserrant les poignets et les chevilles. Il n'était pas libre. Mais aujourd'hui enfin il comptait le devenir. Une lanterne à la main, Jellal courait silencieusement dans les souterrains du château. À une intersection, il se coula lentement contre le mur pour jeter discrètement un œil de chaque côté, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, reprit sa course folle. Il devait se dépêcher. Les gardes arriveraient et il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il espionnait leurs rondes pour savoir quand les sentinelles de jours passaient le relais à celles de nuit, laissant alors les souterrains sans surveillance pendant quelques minutes. Il avait donc profité, un soir que Byro était absent et ne pouvait donc pas veiller sur lui comme il le faisait d'habitude, pour s'échapper du palais.

Soudain, le jeune garçon entendit des pas non loin de lui. La relève arrivait. Il accéléra le pas, la lueur de sa lanterne allumée au minimum dansant sur les murs de marbre. Même là, on pouvait voir l'aspect ostentatoire du palais. Alors qu'il entendait les bruits de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus, il se retrouva devant une porte fermée par une barre de métal. De toute la force dont il était capable, il la souleva et réussit à la sortir de ses crochets. La posant ensuite contre le mur, il ouvrit enfin le battant et, sans se soucier du bruit qu'il pourrait faire, le claqua derrière lui. Il n'avait plus le temps d'être discret. Alors que la porte tremblait encore sur ses gonds, Jellal leva les yeux vers le ciel. Une douce brise effleura sa peau. Les étoiles brillaient et scintillaient, comme si elles l'encourageaient à continuer. L'enfant drapa un foulard beige sur son visage et s'engagea dans le désert sans se retourner. Il était libre. Il n'était plus enfermé. Il avait brisé ses chaines et détruit sa cage. Enfin.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Encore merci d'avoir lu ! J'attend impatiemment vos avis ! A samedi prochain pour un drabble sur Evergreen ! =D<strong>


	10. Fée - Evergreen

**Ohayo minna ! *excitée* Voici donc mon dixième drabble portant sur Evergreen ! Déjà dix *soupire* je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai jamais fait de fanfic (ou de receuil) aussi longue ! Allez, on va fêter ça *ouvre le bouteille de champagne* xD Breeef, bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - Fairy Forest**

* * *

><p><strong>Fée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Lorsque le premier bébé rit pour la première fois, son rire se brisa en un million de morceaux, et ils sautèrent un peu partout. Ce fut l'origine des fées.» - <em>_James Barrie_

* * *

><p>« Je voudrais devenir une fée. »<p>

Combien de fois l'avait-elle espéré ? Combien de fois avait-elle regardé son dos, à peine réveillée, pour voir si son vœu avait été exaucé et qu'une paire d'ailes scintillantes y avait poussé ? Mais rien. Jamais rien. Toujours rien. Alors, elle s'était à nouveau plongée dans ses livres de contes, retrouvant le plaisir de vivre au rythme de celles qu'elle admirait le plus, de sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson avec les leurs, de rire et de pleurer avec elles. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle souhaitait de tout son cœur devenir une fée. Plus qu'un souhait, elle en avait fait le but de sa vie.

Evergreen courait dans le pré, riant aux éclats. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et la chaleur de ses rayons n'avait pas encore inondé l'herbe et les fleurs couvertes de rosée. Certaines restaient encore fermées, timides, mais s'épanouissaient lentement, dévoilant leurs plus beaux atours en un ballet vaniteux. Et, comme à chaque fois, Evergreen les regarda, espérant de tout son cœur que l'une d'elles donne naissance à une petite fée. Et, comme toujours, rien n'en sortit et la fillette, déçue, caressa les pétales multicolores pour se consoler puis regarda le soleil se lever. Alors que l'astre s'élevait de toute sa majesté, Evergreen sentit un souffle au creux de son cou. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit comme un chuchotement contre son oreille.

- Ne sois pas triste. Tu seras une fée toi aussi. Un jour.

Elle se retourna, méfiante, mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Soudain, un éclair scintillant passa tout près de son visage et s'envola vers le ciel. Evergreen sourit. Les fées l'avaient encouragé. Elle pourrait devenir l'une d'entre elles. Un jour…

* * *

><p><strong>Moi aussi je veux devenir une fée ** *PAN* Bref, trêve de rêverie, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce drabble (allez allez, il faut commenter sbaff/ xD). A samedi prochain ! Cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas vraiment sur qui sera le prochain drabble, mais je peux vous garantir que ce sera soit Zeleph, soi Dranbalt, soit Rufus. A vous de deviner ! =D**


	11. Mort - Zeleph

**Bloupi ! Je suis contente, j'ai quand même pu poster ce drabble malgré la tonne de boulot que j'ai à faire pour le lycée (la première S, c'est dur, très dur T_T) ! Breeeef (j'aime ce mot !), je vous présente le drabble sur Zeleph (*se bouche les oreilles en attendant que les fangirls aient fini de hurler* (*et hurle aussi par la même occasion*) *PAN*). Eh oui, j'ai finalement choisi mon petit Zeleph chéri, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - Death Dance**

**Le coin des reviews  
><strong>

**_Mustsuki :_ Oh, tu n'aimes pas Evergreen T_T ^^ mais je suis contente que mon texte t'ai tout de même plu. Eh bien, voilà donc le drabble sur Zeleph, comme tu le voulais ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! =)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mort<strong>

_« La mort est toujours la même, et chacun, pourtant, meurt de sa propre mort.» - __Carson McCullers_

* * *

><p>Une fleur se fana soudain, comme une feuille de papier que l'on serait en train de faire brûler. Elle s'effrita lentement, un gris morbide prenant la place de sa belle couleur écarlate. Ses cendres se répandirent dans les airs, emportées par le vent. Zeleph fixa un instant ses doigts dans lesquels la fleur était auparavant retenue puis soupira bruyamment. Cela ne cesserait donc jamais. La Mort le suivrait pour l'éternité, se manifestant à travers lui dès qu'il relâcherait sa vigilance et se mettrait en colère. Mais, même lorsqu'elle était endormie au plus profond de lui-même, elle attendait. Telle un animal guettant sa proie, elle attendait, toutes griffes dehors, l'instant où il ne se méfierait plus. Ensuite, elle le dévorerait. Le mage noir ressentait la pression qu'elle exerçait au plus profond de son esprit. Et cela se manifestait par la mort de tout ce qui l'entourait. Fleurs, arbres, animaux, plantes, tous succombaient dès qu'ils s'approchaient de lui. Sans exception. La Mort ne faisait pas d'exception. Tout le monde devait avoir affaire à elle un jour. Tout le monde devait partir un jour.<p>

Sauf lui.

Lui, elle n'avait jamais cherché à l'emmener avec elle. Elle s'était installée en lui, se pelotonnant dans les méandres de son âme, prenant possession de son corps à l'air si fragile et si doux. Petit à petit, elle s'était mise grossir, encore et encore. Elle avait au fur et à mesure envahi son être. Il avait bien tenté d'en finir avec la Vie une ou deux fois, pour connaitre le réconfort de ne plus sentir son corps dépérir et de ne plus être responsable de la mort de tant d'innocents. Mais, à chaque fois, elle l'avait retenue, usant de son pouvoir à travers lui pour le sauver. Non, pas le sauver, le condamner.

Et ce, depuis quatre cent ans.

Quatre cent ans d'errance solitaire. Quatre cent ans de destruction coléreuse. Quatre cent ans et tellement de morts semés derrière lui. Certains le méritaient, il en était conscient, même si cette pensée le révulsait. Mais les autres, tous ces enfants innocents, ces femmes douces et maternelles, ces hommes courageux et souriants. Ils n'y étaient pour rien. Et pourtant. Chaque fois que Zeleph reprenait conscience après l'une de ses crises, il voyait le sang sur ses mains, sur ses vêtements, autour de lui. Il voyait des corps, carbonisés, éviscérés, mutilés. Les maisons étaient en feu, noires, en cendres. Alors il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il se détestait. Il se détestait un peu plus chaque jour. Et, pendant qu'il pleurait, la Mort riait. Il entendait son rire ironique dans son esprit. Il hurlait, hurlait, espérant la faire taire. Mais cela n'avait aucun effet. Elle continuait à rire, insensible à ses hurlements.

Une larme roula sur sa peau. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur puis se leva. L'herbe autour de lui mourut subitement, noircissant presque immédiatement. Il leva les yeux. Il sèmerait la Mort pour toujours. Il l'avait accepté. Mais, au moins, il savait que lorsque les fleurs faneraient à ses pieds, le ciel au-dessus de lui serait toujours aussi beau.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! A samedi prochain ! Cette fois-ci, je ne sais encore rien de ce que je vais faire, donc proposez-moi ! =) Je vous aime ! <strong>


	12. Sourire - Mirajane & Elfman

**Keukouw ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Cette semaine, je poste un drabble sur Mirajane et Elfman écrit il y a un petit bout de temps pour l'anniversaire du forum Fairies Fans. Parce que j'ai eu trop de boulot cette semaine et ce week-end. **

**J'ai voulu faire un autre drabble mais j'ai cruellement manqué d'inspiration et de temps *pas taper*. Donc, pour me faire pardonner, samedi et dimanche prochain je posterai deux drabbles, un sur Roméo (pour toi Mustsuki) samedi et un autre sur Flare (tu l'auras Zuzu, j'te le jure !) dimanche, au lieu d'un parce que la culpabilité m'accable trop *PAN*. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : Les trois premières phrases en italique sont tirées de l'animé. La dernière est de moi.**

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - When you smile**

**Le coin des reviews**

**_Mustsuki :_ Oooh merci, c'est vraiment gentil ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne posterais pas cette semaine le drabble sur Roméo mais samedi prochain, il va falloir attendre encore un piti peu, désolée T_T J'en ferais un également sur Wendy un petit peu plus tard. =)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sourire<strong>

_« Les rayons du soleil sont les sourires des anges. »_

* * *

><p><em>« Tous les êtres vivants doivent mourir un jour. »<em>

Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir. Pas elle. Tout cela était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait été imprudent. C'était lui qui l'avait tué. Sa propre sœur. Celle qu'il était censé protéger. Celle qui leur donnait la joie de vivre à Mirajane et lui. Lisanna.

_« Mais, tant que tu ne l'oublies pas, il vivra pour toujours dans ton cœur. »_

Comment Lisanna pouvait-elle continuer à vivre dans son cœur alors qu'il était brisé en mille morceaux ? Que rien ne pourrait recoller. Anéantie. Elle était anéantie. Mirajane se laissa tomber à genoux sur la tombe de sa petite sœur. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que Lisanna était morte. Et pourtant, la douleur persistait, la blessure ne guérissait pas. Une dague effilée entaillait son cœur un peu plus profondément chaque jour.

_« Allez, on rentre à la maison ? Elf-niichan ! »_

Ses dernières paroles. La façon dont elle les avait prononcées. Avec amour et tendresse. Comme si elle avait encore l'infime espoir qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Comme si, après tout ce qu'il avait détruit, elle le considérait encore comme son grand-frère. Elfman se tenait debout, à côté de Mirajane. Il pleuvait. Il tenait un parapluie au-dessus d'eux. Le parapluie de Lisanna. D'un rouge écarlate, il jurait avec la morgue du cimetière. Mais ce parapluie avait une immense symbolique pour eux. Il représentait le sang qui coulait dans les veines, comme preuve qu'on était en vie.

_« Regarde vers le ciel, Mira-nee. Les rayons du soleil qui percent à travers les nuages, ce sont les anges qui sourient. »_

Mirajane se souvenait encore de cette phrase que sa petite sœur lui avait dite, un jour alors qu'elle déprimait. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, la pluie avait cessée. Les nuages disparaissaient peu à peu. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient à nouveau la terre. Mirajane eut l'impression que c'était Lisanna qui lui souriait. Et elle lui sourit en retour.

* * *

><p><strong>*Honte de ne pas avoir pu écrire* *Honte de ne pas avoir pu écrire* *Honte de ne pas avoir pu écrire* SBAFF/ Huum... Oui, bon, je vous dis donc à samedi et dimanche prochain !**


	13. Disparus - Roméo

**Coucou tout le monde ! Chose promise, chose due, voici le drabble sur Roméo commandé par Mustuski ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Evanescence - Missing **

**Le coin des reviews (parce que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews par manque de temps et que j'ai honte. -')**

**_Jya' :_ Mystogan et Zeleph are the badass characters ! ^^ En tout cas merci de suivre mes drabbles ! =)**

**_Zuzu :_ Crois-moi, c'est rare qu'elle ai de bons cotés ma flemme ^^ Enfin, pour une fois qu'elle en a un ^^ Merci ! Et demain c'est le tour du drabble sur Flare, mais en attendant celui sur Roméo, en esperant qu'il te plaise ! **

_**Mustsuki : o**_**/o Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment que tu me dises que je suis douée ! Et voilà donc le drabble sur Roméo que tu attendais tant ! J'espère qu'il ne décevra pas tes attentes ! =)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disparus<strong>

_« Nos disparus ont, dans une grande partie, fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. » - __John Ruskin_

* * *

><p>Courir. Vite. Sans s'arrêter. Sans se reposer.<p>

Ses jambes semblaient douées d'une volonté propre. Son cerveau était comme anesthésié. Non ! Impossible ! Cela n'avait pas pu arriver ! Roméo entra en trombe dans la guilde, se jetant directement sur son père en criant :

- Papa ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi qu'ils sont revenus ! Dis-moi…

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Macao, le visage pâle, détournait la tête avec un air de pure douleur. Le garçon tenta d'interroger les autres membres de la guilde du regard, en vain. Tous baissaient les yeux ou regardaient ailleurs. Tous, même ceux qui paraissaient insensibles ou trop durs-à-cuire pour ne serait-ce que verser qu'une larme, pleuraient. Des sillons humides se dessinaient sur leurs joues, comme horribles confirmations du cauchemar dans lequel Roméo était inexorablement plongé. Ils n'avaient pas disparus ! Ils n'étaient pas morts ! Pas eux ! Pas Natsu ! Pas Lucy ! Aucun ! Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, son père planta ses yeux dans les siens, lui transmettant sa tristesse et sa détresse absolue, pour lui affirmer que ce qu'il avait entendu dans la ville était vrai. L'enfant se recula, secouant la tête en lâchant de petits cris.

Non…

Ils devaient revenir. Ils le devaient. Ils étaient les plus puissants mages de Fairy Tail. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir disparus comme ça.

Non.

Il les avait regardés partir. Partir pour ne plus revenir. Partir pour toujours. Disparus.

Non !

Ils n'étaient pas morts. Ils étaient toujours en vie. Qu'importe ce que pourraient dire les autres, il le penserait toujours. Et il les retrouverait. Les larmes roulant sur sa peau, il s'enfuit de la guilde. Et il courut de nouveau, vers le port. Sur le ponton, il se laissa tomber à genoux.

NON !

Et, tandis que les sanglots le secouaient tout entier, une étincelle jaillit. Feu. Une flamme entoura son cœur, comme une barrière pour le protéger de toutes les émotions qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, les yeux de Roméo se tarissaient. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'étendait, tout sentiment avait quitté son esprit. Sauf la tristesse. Une intense tristesse qui lui vrillait l'estomac et lui pesait sur les épaules. Et il sût. Il sût dès cet instant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais sourire comme avant.

Plus jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous dis donc à demain pour le drabble sur Flare ! =D<strong>


	14. Différence - Flare

**Keukouw ! Voilà donc *roulement de tambour* le drabble sur Flare, heya ! *PAN* **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! =)**

**Musique**

**NEEDTOBREATHE - Difference Maker**

**Le coin des reviews**

_**Mustsuki : **_***se bouche les oreilles en attendant que la crise de fangirl soit terminée* xD Eh bien, je vois qu'il t'a plu, j'en suis rassurée ^^ *souffle de soulagement* N'hésites pas à me commander un drabble si tu as un autre personnage en tête =)**

_**Zuzu : **_**Oui, je pense que je l'ai un peu trop martyrisé Roméo là ^^ Enfin, j'imagine bien la scène comme ça, quand il découvre que toute l'équipe Tenrou a disparu et qu'ils ne reviendrons pas. =( Merci ! Et cela vaut aussi pour toi, si tu penses à un autre personnage, n'hésites pas à me demander =D **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Différence<strong>

_« Il y a peu de différence entre un Homme et un autre, mais c'est cette différence qui est tout. » - __William James_

* * *

><p>Elle quittait tout. Sa vie. Ses amis. Sa famille. Parce qu'ils étaient trop différents. Eux étaient immensément grands, elle était incroyablement petite. Eux pouvaient faire n'importe quoi, elle ne savait rien faire. Eux riaient toujours, elle ne riait jamais.<p>

Ils étaient trop différents.

Pourtant, Flare ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Qu'y avait-il au-delà des montagnes ? D'autres géants encore plus titanesques ? Des personnes minuscules comme des souris ? Elle ne savait pas exactement, mais elle espérait rencontrer des gens semblables à elle, qui pourraient la comprendre. D'après ce que lui avaient dit les géants, il en existait au nord. Alors, la jeune fille en quête d'aventure qu'elle était avait préparé ses affaires et, sans rien dire à personne, était partie du village. Flare se retourna. De là où elle était, elle pouvait encore apercevoir la Flamme Éternelle qui crépitait dans la nuit. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cet immense feu, comme s'il l'encourageait et lui donnait confiance en elle. La jeune fille envoya un baiser vers lui et agita brièvement la main avant de se retourner pour s'engager dans la forêt. Elle avait un long chemin à faire. Elle ne devait pas traîner. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, la flamme s'éleva un peu plus haut et son crépitement ressembla étrangement à un murmure.

- Adieu, Petite Flare.

**.-.-.**

Flare s'arrêta brusquement. Devant elle. Une ville. Immense. Et des gens. Comme elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout le monde ici faisait la même taille qu'elle, ou presque. Pas de géants de dix mètres pour la traiter de petite et pas de personnes minuscules comme elle avait entendu dire. Juste des centaines de gens, riant, sautant, parlant, marchant, tous en harmonie. Enfin elle se sentait normale. Enfin elle n'était plus différente. Elle était parmi ses semblables. La ville scintillait au-dessus d'elle. Des maisons qu'un géant écraserait d'un seul coup de pied, un château magnifique dont le marbre étincelait sous le soleil, des animaux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus. Tout était nouveau pour elle. Et, pour la première fois, elle pût rire. Et elle sût. Elle sût que dès qu'elle passerait l'orée de la forêt pour pénétrer dans cet étrange monde, bien différent de celui où elle avait été élevée, elle pourrait enfin savoir faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Flare fit un pas. Et laissa sa différence derrière elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! En passant, je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui me laisse des reviews ou juste qui me lisent, tout simplement, cela me touche énormément ! Je vous aime ! A samedi prochain ! =D<strong>


	15. Sommeil - Macbeth

**Hello hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Alors, aujourd'hui ce sera un drabble sur Macbeth (alias Midnight des Oracion Seis) ! (avec un jour de retard, désolée !) Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Poets of the fall - Sleep**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sommeil<strong>

_« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de s'échapper de cet enfer. Il y en a surement un, en dehors du sommeil et des rêves. » - __Hugo Pratt_

* * *

><p>Dormir.<p>

Il voulait seulement dormir.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la large cellule, Macbeth tremblait, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Il entendait les hurlement incessants, le choc des coups que l'on attribuait à ceux qui n'allaient pas assez vite, le crépitement des éclairs de magie pompant l'énergie des pauvres esclaves désignés le matin-même pour cette tâche mortelle. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tous ces sons l'empêchaient de trouver un sommeil qui lui serait réparateur. Un sommeil empli de beaux rêves comme ceux dont lui parlait souvent Sorano. Elle avait de la chance, cette fillette aux étranges cheveux blancs. D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous de la chance dans leur malheur. Eux pouvait se réfugier dans le paradis des songes l'espace de quelques heures pour oublier qu'ils n'étaient que des esclaves, voués à une mort certaine. Lui n'avait pas cette chance. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper dans le sommeil. Il était prisonnier, plus encore que ses camarades. Leurs bourreaux avaient un contrôle total sur lui alors qu'il n'était que partiel pour les autres. Il était tellement fatigué !

Parfois, il s'écroulait sur le sol de pierre, en plein milieu d'un travail. Alors, il pensait qu'il pourrait enfin se reposer et il espérait qu'il s'évanouirait. Mais non. Les bourreaux le relevait sans vergogne, l'arrosant de leurs injures, leurs animaux monstrueux lui grognait bruyamment dessus. Jamais il ne trouverait le repos. Jamais. Tous ces bruits continueraient à lui empoisonner l'existence, résonnant, claquant, explosant dans ses tympans comme des centaines d'alarmes vicieuses. Il ne connaissait pas le sommeil. Il voudrait bien voir à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Était-ce comme ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres quand il était petit ? Un homme déversait-il de la poussière d'or sur les paupières des enfants ? Ou alors une minuscule fillette, pas plus grande que l'un de ses doigts, venait-elle fermer délicatement leurs yeux de sa toute petite main ? Il en avait entendu des histoires ! Mais jamais il n'avait pu le vérifier. Alors il attendait. Il attendait que le sommeil le gagne. Même s'il savait que cela n'arriverait pas.

Il voulait simplement dormir. Trouver le sommeil.

Sommeil…

* * *

><p><strong>Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, le prochain drabble ne sera pas posté samedi - à cause de raisons personnelles qui m'en empêchent - mais vendredi prochain (vous l'aurez un jour en avance, veinards ! xD). Sur ce, à vendredi ! =D<strong>


	16. Thé - Carla

**Hello les chous ! *se reçoit des tomates en pleine figure* Oui, oui, je n'ai pas posté vendredi comme je l'avais dit dans mon précédent drabble ! Mais j'avais une bonne raison ! Je... euh... eh bien... en fait, je n'en avais pas vraiment... Allez-y, lyncher-moi. xD Sinoooon, voilà donc le seizième drabble sur Carla. C'est un peu différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire dans ce recueil, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira (sachant que j'en ferais de plus en plus dans ce genre-là, suivant les personnages) ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Fairy Tail - Happy's Theme**

**Le coin des reviews**

**_Mustsuki : _Awww *baille* tu me donnes envie de dormir avec tes sommeils xDD Breef, merci, contente que tu ai aimé. *c'était la réponse la plus constructive de tous les temps* (non je ne copie pas... *PAN*) xD  
><strong>

**_Guest : _J'aime beaucoup ce perso aussi =D Je trouvais ça intéressant d'écrire sur son passé, ce qu'il avait vécu dans la Tour du Paradis =) En tout, je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thé<strong>

_« Le thé est synonyme de paix et d'amitié. Mais aussi d'amour. » - __H._

* * *

><p>- Euh… tiens Carla, c'est un cadeau pour toi.<p>

La chatte blanche se tourna vers Happy et jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux vers le poisson orné d'un ruban jaune qu'il lui tendait. Elle releva la tête vers le chat bleu dont l'air oscillait entre tendresse et peur, puis la détourna brusquement en croisant les bras.

- Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ? Je n'aime pas le poisson !

Et elle s'envola pour rejoindre Wendy qui discutait avec Gajeel dans un coin de la salle. Happy, déçu, sortit de la guilde l'air abattu, tenant son poisson du bout des pattes. Carla le regarda discrètement partir, à la fois en colère et un peu triste. Elle le lui avait pourtant expliqué une centaine de fois. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était le thé Darjeeling et seulement ça ! Certains, comme Wendy, pensaient qu'elle était trop dure avec le chat bleu et que, pour une fois, elle pourrait accepter le poisson qu'il lui offrait. Mais elle, elle voulait qu'il se rappelle de ses goûts, pour voir s'il tenait réellement à elle ou si c'était juste une amourette de passage. Parce que, elle avait beau dire qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec lui et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était tout le contraire. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle l'appréciait énormément. Et, sous ses airs trouillards et moqueurs, elle devinait qu'il était en fait très courageux et tenait énormément à ses amis.

Elle avait d'ailleurs eut l'occasion de le constater à Edolas où elle avait découvert un nouveau Happy, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Carla écoutait la conversation de sa protégée et du Dragon Slayer d'Acier d'une oreille distraite, plongée dans ses pensées, quand la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit brutalement et qu'un éclair bleu passa à travers la salle pour se poser devant elle. La chatte blanche sursauta et regarda avec étonnement Happy lui tendre timidement une boite de thé Darjeeling entourée du ruban jaune. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le rejeta pas. Elle sourit et la prit en remerciant le chat bleu, prêt a s'évanouir sous le regard moqueur de Lily qui les regardait, perché sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

_Enfin !_

* * *

><p><strong>A samedi prochain pour un drabble sur, euh, sur Sting tiens ! =D <strong>


	17. Lien - Sting & Rogue

**Hellooooo ! Aah, ça fait (très)(très)(très) longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de texte pour ce recueil et je m'en excuse énormément. C'est juste que je traversais une période assez dure, aussi bien au niveau familial que scolaire (le bac de français et le TPE, mes ennemis les plus féroces...). Mais me re-voilà ! Je ne posterai par contre plus un texte tous les samedi, en fait, ça dépendra de mon inspiration et du temps que j'ai à consacrer à l'écriture. **

**Cependant, je serai plus en activité à présent, donc les textes seront postés plus souvent. Voilà donc après trois mois sans rien poster dans ce recueil, le texte que j'avais promis sur Sting, mais une idée m'est venue alors j'y ai aussi incorporé Rogue parce que, pour moi, ces deux-là sont indissociables. **

**Mais je posterai quand même un texte sur chacun d'eux, plus tard. En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - In Light and Darkness**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Liens<strong>

_« Ce ne sont pas les esprits qui créent des liens, ce sont les âmes. » - H._

* * *

><p>Ils l'avaient senti. Ils avaient senti qu'un de leurs congénères approchait. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, mais la curiosité était plus forte que tout. Et puis, après avoir rencontré un dragon, ils ne pouvaient pas tomber sur pire. Ils reniflaient les alentours, sentaient l'air, pistaient l'odeur qui les inondait. Ils écoutaient, se mettant en garde à chaque craquement, à chaque bruissement de la moindre feuille. Ils cherchaient le signe d'un mouvement suspect, sondant la forêt qui les entourait de leurs orbes vifs. Ils étaient comme deux planètes en rotation, l'une ne pouvant échapper à l'emprise de l'autre.<p>

Finalement, ils débouchèrent en même temps dans une petite clairière verdoyante. Le silence n'était brisé que par leurs deux souffles bien distincts. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, surpris. Rouge et bleu. Sang et eau. Et ils surent. Ils surent ce que l'enfant qu'ils avaient en face d'eux était. La moitié qui leur avait toujours manqué, celle qui pouvait combler le vide de leur âme. Et voilà qu'il l'avait sous les yeux. Ils s'avancèrent, lentement, timidement. Le blond semblait néanmoins plus sûr de lui, détaillant le brun qui, lui, baissait de temps en temps les yeux avant de le regarder à nouveau, et ce, plusieurs fois. Ils tendirent leurs bras l'un vers l'autre. Leurs doigts se touchèrent. Une onde de lumière s'échappa de ceux du garçon blond et alla se mêler à celle, faite d'ombre, jaillissant de la main du brun. Elles se tournèrent autour pendant quelques secondes avant de fusionner, formant une sphère ou se mêlaient le blanc et le noir.

La lumière et les ténèbres ne firent plus qu'une.

Et les deux enfants virent là-dedans une promesse, un lien qui les unirait à jamais. Un lien qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fil rouge du destin dont leur avaient parlé leurs parents dragons. C'était un fil bien plus solide, bien plus résistant qui les rattachait à présent l'un à l'autre. Et que jamais personne ne briserait.

* * *

><p><strong>Et hop ! Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Le prochain texte sera sur Ul ! Bisous ! <strong>


	18. Larmes - Ul

**Coucou ! Je me remet en selle et les idées arrivent par dizaines (pour une fois que l'inspiration ne me fais pas défaut...) ! Je devrais bosser et réviser pour mon bac blanc de français de mardi mais... j'ai pas envie ! J'ai trop la flemme ! Bref, voici donc le drabble du jour sur Ul, un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement et qui m'a beaucoup ému. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**BrunuhVille - Fallen Tears**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Larmes<strong>

_« Il y a des larmes d'amour qui dureront plus longtemps que les étoiles du ciel. » - __Charles Péguy_

* * *

><p>Ses larmes coulaient, traçant des sillons brillants le long de ses joues, et tombaient doucement sur le visage de sa fille. Ul n'arrivait tout simplement pas à les retenir. Elle était heureuse. Non, plus que heureuse, elle se sentait vivante, elle était entière. C'était comme si ses sens étaient exacerbés. Elle sentait l'odeur de la peau de sa fille, la douceur de ses joues, elle entendait la mélodie de sa voix esquissant de doux gazouillements, elle voyait son beau visage encadré de très courts cheveux sombres, comme les siens. Pendant neuf mois, elle l'avait porté en elle, elles ne faisaient qu'une. Elle avait senti son tout premier coup de pied, ses mouvements presque imperceptibles. Elle avait ressenti de l'émerveillement face à ce petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre.<p>

Et, à présent, Ul la tenait dans ses bras. Pourtant, elles faisaient encore une seule et même entité, comme si le lambeau de chair invisible qui les maintenait rattachée l'une à l'autre s'était juste étiré au lieu de se déchirer. La jeune femme pouvait deviner à l'avance ce que sa fille allait vouloir : à manger, dormir, être changée, jouer. La jeune femme ressentait jusque dans ses tripes la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Tout cela se matérialisait en larmes, des dizaines de larmes roulant joyeusement en émettant de petits « plic » lorsqu'elles rencontraient le bébé. C'est pourquoi Ul décida d'appeler sa fille Ultear. Parce qu'elle était ses larmes, elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau à ses yeux. Elle était sa vie.

**-:-:-**

Non… Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, sa fille adorée ? Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible !

- Rendez-moi ma fille ! Rendez-la-moi !

Elle criait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Mais peu importe ! La douleur était trop profonde. Elle lui lacérait le cœur et les poumons comme un couteau qui ressortirait du corps meurtri maculé de sang. Toutes ces possibilités, tous les avenirs qu'elle avait imaginés et espérés pour sa fille s'envolaient en fumée, consumés par la mort. Ses larmes s'écrasaient lourdement sur le sol froid. Mais ce n'était plus des larmes de joies. Elles étaient emplies de tristesse et de solitude, de souffrance et d'abandon. Personne ne lui rendrait jamais Ultear. Jamais. Elle était morte, encore toute jeune, une enfant innocente. Trop jeune. Les pleurs d'Ul redoublèrent et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus arrêter les larmes de couler. Même lorsqu'elle ne pleurerait pas, des larmes invisibles dégoulineront de son visage, emblèmes de la mort qui avait emporté ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain drabble sera sur la reine Chagot ! (c'est la semaine des parents ! xD) Je vous aime ! <strong>


	19. Maman - Chagot

**Hello les amis ! Voici enfin le texte sur la reine Chagot, personnage que j'aime beaucoup. J'ai eu une soudaine inspiration et j'ai finalement écrit ce texte (au lieu de réviser... je suis irrécupérable...). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Jim Brickman - A Mother's Love**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maman<strong>

_« On ne vit pas sans maman, on survit seulement. » - __Damien Berrard_

* * *

><p>- Votre Majesté, les œufs sont prêts à être envoyés sur Earthland.<p>

La reine Chagot se redressa et hocha simplement la tête à l'encontre de ses conseillers. Elle tenait entre ses mains un œuf blanc orné de flammes rosées. Son œuf. Cette coquille renfermait son enfant, la chair de sa chair. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner pour un monde dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'apparence. Elle se dirigea quand même à la suite de ses conseillers vers la salle où étaient entreposés tous les futurs enfants d'exceed disponibles. En voyant la montagne d'œufs devant elle, Chagot hésita quelques instants. Pendant une vingtaine de secondes, son instinct de mère prit le dessus sur sa fonction de reine. Elle voulait garder son enfant à ses côtés, elle voulait lui donner amour et tendresse, elle voulait le choyer et le voir grandir. La reine secoua la tête pour se ressaisir, puis posa son œuf au sommet de la pile. La force qu'il lui fallut pour le lâcher fut immense. Elle se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur, comme si on lui arrachait les entrailles à coup de couteau. Et, en même temps qu'elle s'éloignait, elle sentit le lien qu'elle entretenait déjà avec son bébé se rompre. Lorsqu'elle vit l'Anima s'ouvrir, elle n'eut qu'une envie, se précipiter vers son œuf pour le reprendre auprès d'elle. Mais elle le regarda seulement s'élever lentement et disparaître à travers le portail. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

**-:-:-**

Chagot n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa fille se tenait devant elle. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle saurait la reconnaître entre mille. Une mère sentait lorsque son enfant était près d'elle. Et puis, elle lui ressemblait tellement. Même pelage blanc neige, mêmes yeux bruns et si expressifs malgré le froid qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle dut se retenir de la serrer dans ses bras. Pourtant, elle avait tellement envie de la sentir contre elle, de sentir son cœur battre. Durant toutes ces années, Chagot l'avait attendu, devenant de plus en plus triste chaque jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit, forte et fière. Alors, toutes ses barrières avaient volé en éclats. Et les émotions autrefois disparues de son cœur étaient réapparues. Seulement, elle avait décidé de ne rien lui dire pour leur lien de parenté. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Carla avait déjà bien assez souffert comme cela, elle n'était pas encore prête à entendre que Chagot était sa mère. Mais un jour, un jour oui, elle le lui dirait. Et elle pourrait enfin aimer pleinement sa fille. Enfin elle pourrait être vraiment mère.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et n'hésitez pas à me proposer un thème ou un personnage. Le prochain drabble sera sur Asuka. Bisous ! <strong>


	20. Guérir - Asuka

**Coucou ! Comme promis, voici le drabble sur Asuka, ce petit bout de chou absolument adorable pour fêter le vingtième drabble ! Je l'ai écrit d'une traite, alors que j'étais censée faire mon DM de français - que je maudis, d'ailleurs, tellement il est long - mais l'idée a germé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire. Oups. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Loreen - Heal**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Guérir<strong>

_« Qui rit guérit » - __Proverbe français_

* * *

><p>Asuka ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi sa maman pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi les autres mages paraissaient-ils aussi tristes ? Même Kinana avait toujours cet air anéanti sur son joli visage. Asuka ne comprenait pas. Mais elle voulait les aider. Elle faisait des câlins à sa maman pour la consoler. Elle riait pour faire rire les autres. Elle jouait avec Kinana et Laki pour leur redonner leur beau sourire. Asuka n'était peut-être qu'une enfant, elle ne comprenait peut-être pas, mais elle voulait aider. Parce que c'était dans sa nature, parce qu'elle avait été élevée comme ça. Parce qu'elle était une mage de Fairy Tail. Elle partageait sa joie de vivre, sa bonne humeur avec ses camarades de guilde, et elle était fière de voir que cela marchait.<p>

Jett et Droy semblait nourrir moins de haine en eux, se complaisant dans la vision d'Asuka qui ressemblait tellement à leur Levy de par son caractère joyeux. Macao et Wakaba ne se disputaient plus autant, regardant avec tendresse cette petite tornade en habit de cowgirl. Romeo ne souriait plus, mais il s'occupait d'elle, et son cœur carbonisé semblait se reformer petit à petit. Max, Warren et Vegeta souriaient plus. Reedus s'était remis à peindre lorsque la fillette lui avait demandé de la dessiner de sa petite voix, alors qu'il avait arrêté depuis la disparition de la Team Tenrô. Nab n'avait toujours pas découvert de travail qui lui correspondrait, mais il y mettait plus d'ardeur qu'avant, une petite fille lui ayant demandé de l'emmener avec lui quand il aurait trouvé. Oui, Asuka ne comprenait pas, mais elle guérissait. Elle guérissait avec ses gestes, ses paroles, son rire. Elle guérissait les blessures du cœur.

**-:-:-**

- Ecoute-moi bien ma chérie. Tu as le pouvoir de guérir les autres.

- Mais, grand-mère, mon pouvoir c'est le tir, non ?

- Ce dont je te parle est beaucoup plus fort et moins évident.

- Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?

- Ton cœur, Kimi. Tu peux guérir les autres avec ton cœur. Apprend à le connaitre, à l'aimer et apprends à connaitre et à aimer les autres. Même lorsque tu ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un est triste ou en colère, ne cherche pas à le savoir. Guéris-le.

La petite fille hocha la tête avec un immense sourire sur son visage poupin.

- Allez, zou ! Va jouer avec tes amis.

Kimi lâcha un rire cristallin et s'éloigna pour retrouver ses camarades qui s'amusaient dans un coin de la guilde, ses cheveux sombres volant sous son chapeau de cowgirl. La vieille dame sourit. Sa petite-fille lui ressemblait tellement lorsqu'elle avait son âge. Asuka leva les yeux vers le plafond et demanda, de sa petite voix aujourd'hui enraillée :

- J'espère que vous allez bien, les amis. Je suis heureuse d'avoir été votre remède. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir guéri.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Je ne sais pas encore sur qui sera le prochain, alors proposez-moi ! Bisous ! <strong>


	21. Perte - Jellal & Meldy & Ultear

**Coucou les amis ! Le texte d'aujourd'hui est dédié à Mustsuki qui fête son anniversaire. Allez, on chante tous ! Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux annivers... /PAN/ *se ramasse une patate dans la figure* Mais ! Vous êtes vils ! Bref, cessons les délires pour aujourd'hui et passons au texte qui sera sur Jellal et Meldy, ainsi que Ultear qui sera évoquée tout au long du texte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira - et surtout qu'il te plaira à toi Must'. Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Mattia Cupelli - Love Lost**

**Le coin des reviews**

**_Zuzu :_ Je suis heureuse que mon drabble sur Asuka t'ai plu à ce point, j'ai réussi mon pari x)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Perte<strong>

_« La vie n'est qu'une longue perte de tout ce qu'on aime. » - __Victor Hugo_

* * *

><p>Meldy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle vit ensuite des gouttes tomber une par une sur le papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes. Un mot se brouilla, puis un autre, formant des tâches d'encre informes. Les pleurs de la jeune fille s'accentuèrent. Elle avait perdu sa mère. Elle avait perdu Ultear. Elle sentait son cœur se déchirer. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil à présent, plus rien. Ultear s'était sacrifiée pour tous les sauver. Et, malgré tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire – qu'elle n'avait pas expié ses fautes, qu'elle méritait la souffrance, qu'elle était un monstre – la fille d'Ul était une héroïne. Elle avait donné sa vie, son temps, pour eux. Meldy s'écroula dans les bras de Jellal qui la serra contre lui pour lui prodiguer le réconfort qu'un grand-frère donnerait à sa petite-sœur. Et c'était exactement cela. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, mais ils restaient une famille. Ils se rappelaient quand Ultear avait plaisanté avec ça, un jour, alors qu'elle recousait le foulard de Meldy.<p>

_« - Dites, on dirait qu'on forme une famille tous les trois. Moi je suis la maman et vous deux vous êtes mes enfants ! avait-elle affirmé sans relever les yeux de son travail._

_- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Ultear est ma maman ! avait crié Meldy en sautillant._

_- Ultear… avait soupiré Jellal en secouant la tête. Je suis plus âgé que toi, je te signale. _

_- Que de quatre mois ! Ça ne fait pas une grande différence, avait rétorqué la fille d'Ul tout en agitant l'aiguille en direction du jeune homme qui remettait des bûches sur le feu. _

_- Cela fait tout de même quatre mois de plus. Donc c'est impossible que je sois considéré comme ton enfant. Meldy passe encore, mais pas moi._

_- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie! »_

Jellal enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de Meldy. Lui aussi sentait un grand vide en lui. Des perles d'eau s'écoulèrent de ses yeux pour glisser dans la chevelure rose de la jeune fille, comme de la rosée sur les pétales d'une fleur. Meldy continuait à sangloter douloureusement et se blottit un peu plus contre le jeune homme. Elle avait besoin de sentir une présence qu'elle connaissait et aimait pour affronter cette douleur.

- Son temps contre le nôtre, murmura Jellal.

- C'est tellement injuste ! protesta Meldy en levant ses yeux verts larmoyants vers lui.

- Je sais, dit-il finalement en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Mais c'est comme ça. Nous la reverrons, Meldy, nous la reverrons un jour, je te le promets. Mais pas maintenant… Plus tard…

Le jeune fille hocha lentement la tête et se détacha de son ami. Elle avait toujours la lettre dans les mains. Le papier était légèrement froissé. Elle le lissa donc lentement, des larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. Soudain, elle se figea et, d'un geste vif, se tourna vers Jellal.

- Tu aurais un stylo par hasard ?

Le jeune homme resta un instant interdit devant cette question puis fouilla dans ses poches magiquement extensibles et fini par trouver le stylo désiré après avoir retiré plus d'une demi-douzaine de livres, des bonbons et un étrange portrait qu'il remis bien vite dans sa cape en rougissant. Meldy lâcha un rire faible. Elle avait bien vu que c'était Erza sur ce portrait. Reprenant son sérieux, elle étala la feuille sur un rocher non loin de là et se mit à écrire dessus. Jellal restait derrière elle, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'elle était en train de gratter sur le papier. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avec pour seuls bruits le stylo glissant sur la feuille, le chant des oiseaux et le vent soufflant dans les arbres. Enfin, la jeune fille se releva, tenant dans sa main un petit avion en papier.

- Comme ça, il pourra aller jusqu'à elle, expliqua-t-elle devant le sourire de son compagnon.

Elle souffla sur les ailes pour leur insuffler un peu de sa magie, puis le lança dans les airs. L'avion partit haut et loin, gigotant un peu pour tenter de résister au vent. Ils le regardèrent s'élever au-dessus des arbres, puis disparaître derrière eux. Ils reprirent leur marche. Quelques temps plus tard, Jellal se tourna vers Meldy et lui demanda :

- Qu'as-tu écris sur cette feuille ?

- Ça, mon cher Jellal, c'est un secret, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**-:-:-**

_« Ultear, tu seras toujours ma maman. Qu'importe ce que tu puisses faire, qu'importe ce que tu as fait, qu'importe ce que tu feras, tu resteras ma maman pour toujours. Et aussi la maman de Jellal – même s'il persiste avec ses « j'ai quatre mois de plus que toi et bla bla bla », ce n'est qu'un idiot de martyr de toute façon. Nous t'aimons fort, nous t'aimons plus que nous-même. Tu es une héroïne, tu es ma maman. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'aime, Ultear. _

_Ta petite Meldy qui ne t'oubliera jamais - et Jellal, l'idiot martyr qui va avoir du mal à déclarer sa flamme à Erza sans tes conseils avisés.»_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et encore joyeux anniversaire Must' ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer un personnage ou un thème pour le prochain ! Bisous ! <strong>


	22. Etoiles - Yukino

**Coucou les amis ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ma longue absence, mais tout s'enchaîne en ce moment : le bac de français, mes notes en chute libre en maths et en physique, les éval' de fin de trimestre, bref, c'est le chaos. **

**Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à écrire ce texte hier, pour un peu me sortir de mes fiches pour mon oral de français mardi qui commencent à me sortir par les yeux. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce texte, je suis comme qui dirait en pleine période de la page blanche, mais j'ai quand même décidé de le poster histoire de ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Enya - Paint the sky with stars**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le coin des reviews<strong>

_**Mustsuki : **_**Merchiii mon lapin rose ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir tous ces compliments, heureuse que tous mes drabbles te plaise ! Pour le drabble sur Ul, c'est vrai qu'il y en a vraiment trop peu sur elle, alors que c'est un personnage vraiment fort et touchant, même si on ne la voit pas beaucoup. Arf, c'est pas cool que ton frère ai zappé ton annif' :/ Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le drabble sur Jellal et Meldy, il faut dire que cette scène m'avait toute retournée, il fallait que j'écrive dessus ^^ Eh bien voici le drabble sur Yukino que tu m'avais proposé, je ne suis pas très inspirée en ce moment, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira. Je t'aime ! Gros bisous de ta petite vipère ! :3**

**_Zuzu : _Héhé *est contente parce qu'elle a gagné son pari* Merci ! J'adore Ultear et je suis trop triste qu'elle soit partie alors je me devais de la faire revivre avec des mots. D'ailleurs, je ferais sans doute d'autres textes sur elle (notamment avec Jellal et Meldy). Bisous !**

_**Miss Coca-Cola : **_**Toi, j'aime ton pseudo ! ^^ Hum, merci beaucoup, contente que tu l'ai aimé ! :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Etoiles<strong>

_« Ce sont les étoiles, les étoiles tout là-haut qui gouvernent notre existence. » - William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p>- Yukino, un jour, tu seras capable de peindre le ciel avec des étoiles.<p>

Depuis que Sorano lui avait dit cette phrase, Yukino la gardait en tête et se la répétait tous les jours que le Roi des Esprits faisait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce que sa sœur avait voulu dire par là. Mais elle semblait convaincue de ce qu'elle affirmait, alors la cadette la croyait.

Mais, aujourd'hui, Yukino comprenait. Elle était capable d'illuminer les ténèbres les plus obscures, de percer la noirceur en y dessinant des étoiles de lumière. La jeune femme avait enfin comprit pourquoi être constellationniste était si extraordinaire. Les mages possédant ce pouvoir avaient accès aux hautes sphères que personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais voir. Ils établissaient un lien indéfectible avec leurs esprits, leurs âmes entrant en résonance, et, ensemble, ils illuminaient l'obscurité totale. Ils pouvaient peindre des étoiles dans le ciel. Elle avait réalisé que les constellations venaient de la peinture de lumière de tous les constellationnistes ayant existés avant elle. Ces millions de points éclatants étaient le reflet de leurs âmes, le décalquage de leur amour pour les esprits.

Maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé cela, Yukino savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait laisser son étoile, sa trace de peinture dans le ciel. Et, pour cela, elle devait aimer ces esprits, les chérir et les protéger. Alors, enfin, elle pourrait peindre le ciel avec des étoiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes ou des personnages. Je vous nem fort ! Bisous ! <strong>


	23. Lumière - Sting

**Coucou les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! En ce moment je suis en vacances et bien que je doive bosser pour mon bac de français qui est... le 14 novembre (pour l'écrit), j'ai quand même réussi à écrire ce petit poème en vers libres sur Sting.**

**Je suis désolée pour cette mise en page médiocre, mais le site n'accepte pas les lignes blanches. Du coup, à chaque fois que vous verrez ".-.-.", c'est tout simplement un saut de ligne.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Dalibor Krigovský - The Only Light is Gone**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lumière<strong>

_« La lumière est au plus profond du cœur. » - H._

* * *

><p>Liquide vermeil,<p>

Essence de vie,

S'écoule en cascade de merveilles.

Le petit garçon

Ouvre deux grandes orbes

Aussi bleues que son front est blond.

.-.-.

Horreur.

Horrible.

Horrifié.

.-.-.

Dans la chaleur

Du soleil flamboyant

Coule le sang du dragon.

Coule, coule et s'écoule

Le long de l'herbe tendre

Et dans les gerbes d'œillets.

.-.-.

Frayeur.

Effrayant.

Effrayé.

.-.-.

La pierre lourde de doutes,

Prison de roche

Pour cette créature alliée

De la puissance céleste.

Les ailes brisées,

Les yeux aveugles.

.-.-.

Tristesse.

Tristement.

Triste.

.-.-.

Dans sa bouche le goût du sang,

Cuivre et or,

Glisse dans sa gorge,

Sur sa peau rougeoyante,

Teint sa chevelure de blé

Et éteint son cœur de lumière.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Tiens, je vais en profiter pour remercier toustoutes ceux/celles qui commentent, suivent ou tout simplement lisent mes drabbles, cela me fait très plaisir et me donne toujours la motivation d'écrire pour ce recueil. Je vous nem ! **

**Je ne sais pas encore sur quel perso sera le prochain drabble, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer. Bisous ! **


	24. Fuir - Sawyer

**Coucou ! Vous allez bien ? De mon coté, ça va super, j'ai de l'inspiration de fou en ce moment, c'est génial ^^ et, accessoirement, j'ai mon VRAI bac de français vendredi. Et je ne suis absolument pas stressée. Normal... **

**Sinon, on continue dans la lignée du passé des Oracion Seis avec cette fois-ci un texte sur Sawyer (aka Racer) et comment il a pu fuir la tour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Lucas King - Running Away**

**Le coin des reviews**

**_Mustsuki :_ Merciiiii ! C'est adorable, je suis heureuse que mon poème t'ai plu. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements pour mon bac de français. Gros bisous ! :3**

**_Zuzu :_ Merci ! Oui, j'adore Sting parce que derrière cette façade d'orgueil se cache quelqu'un de génial ;) T'inquiètes pas, j'ai finalement réussi à trouver ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fuir<span>**

_« Il ne suffit pas de fuir, il faut fuir dans le bon sens. » - Charles-Ferdinand Ramuz_

* * *

><p>Courir. Courir pour sauver sa vie. Toujours plus loin. Toujours plus vite. Ses jambes criaient grâce, hurlaient leur douleur. Mais Sawyer ne devait pas s'arrêter. S'il s'arrêtait, il était mort. Derrière lui, les monstres volants piaillaient et ses bourreaux, installés sur leurs dos, capturaient sans vergogne les autres enfants, les tuant parfois au passage. Son souffle lui manquait. Il devait aller plus vite. Il avait abandonné ses camarades transis de peur derrière lui, il avait pu se frayer un passage et sortir au grand air, libre. Mais, maintenant, il devait se battre pour cette liberté, se battre de toutes ses forces. Il se retourna brièvement et son cœur manqua un battement. Les corps sans vie de dizaines d'enfants gisaient sur le sol, dans des flaques de sang, les yeux parfois encore ouverts. Il vit un monstre engloutir l'un d'eux tandis que son maître lui flattait l'encolure en riant. Les larmes volèrent dans le vent. Certains petits courraient encore, comme lui. Trop peu nombreux.<p>

Soudain, il aperçût le pic d'une falaise juste devant lui. La mer se brisait contre la roche en contrebas dans un mugissement terrifiant. Il ne savait pas à quelle hauteur il était. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il fallait sauter. C'était cela ou être dévoré par la créature qui le poursuivait à présent, encouragée par son maître. Il devait accélérer. Sinon il était perdu. Il ferma les yeux. Ce fut le vide sous ses pieds. Un frôlement sur sa nuque l'informa que son poursuivant l'avait manqué de peu. Il tomba. L'eau se referma violemment autour de lui. La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'il avait été plus rapide, il avait pu fuir. Il était libre. Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne me tapez pas pour cette fin ouverte ! Je ferais une "suite" dans un autre texte. Plus tard... (niark). Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me proposer un personnage que vous aimeriez bien voir. Bisous ! Je vous aime ! <strong>


	25. Mal - Acnologia

**Hello les amis ! Un immense désolé pour ne pas avoir posté depuis plus d'un mois. J'avais vraiment trop de choses à faire, notamment réviser pour mon oral de français. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu mes notes de français et de TPE et je suis hyper contente parce qu'elles sont toutes très bonnes.**

**J'ai écrit ce drabble pour l'anniversaire de Jyanadavega (aka Jya'). Joyeux anniversaire Jya !**

**J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - The End**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mal<strong>

_« J'ai mal, donc je vis. » - Monique Bosco_

* * *

><p>Quelque chose l'attirait.<p>

La mort. Le sang. Le désespoir. Les pensées maléfiques.

Il survolait l'océan, au-dessus des nuages, silencieux. Il avait senti le Mal et était sorti de sa tanière pour le rechercher. Le dragon de l'Apocalypse aimait le Mal, comme il détestait ces horribles insectes qu'étaient les humains. À présent, il voyait les contours d'une île au loin. L'odeur humaine, nauséabonde, l'accapara, ainsi que celle de trois Dragons Slayers. D'après le parfum de chacun d'eux, ce devait être les protégés de Grandine, Igneel et Metalicana. Chaque enfant élevé par un dragon gardait une trace indélébile de son odeur sur lui, à vie.

Parfait.

Il allait les broyer, les plonger dans la souffrance, les exterminer. Ainsi que tous leurs insignifiants compagnons humains.

Il hurla.

Acnologia avait trouvé de nouvelles proies.

Soudain, il sentit vaguement une odeur familière. Et se stoppa subitement dans son vol, battant des ailes en faisant du sur-place.

Zeleph…

Il ne pensait plus jamais le revoir. Après quatre cent ans, le voilà qui réapparaissait enfin. Le dragon rugit de nouveau. Une lueur de haine s'alluma dans ses orbes lunaires.

Zeleph.

Celui qui l'avait transformé en dragon, l'obligeant à guetter le Mal pour subvenir aux besoins de son addiction. En tant que dragon de l'Apocalypse, le désespoir, la mort et le sang agissaient comme des drogues sur lui. Il avait besoin de s'en délecter, voire de les provoquer lui-même. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il ressentait un certain soulagement de le savoir vivant. Mais, paradoxalement, ce sentiment positif renforçait encore plus la haine qu'il ressentait envers le mage noir.

Il repartit.

Mais, quand il arriva au-dessus de l'île Tenro, l'odeur de Zeleph disparue subitement. Plus aucune trace. Acnologia sentit une lame de douleur s'enfoncer en lui. Un jour, il le retrouverait à nouveau. Maintenant qu'il le savait en vie, il le jurait.

Il passa sa colère sur les humains. Ils n'étaient que des cafards à ses yeux, de vulgaire mouches, des indésirables. Il joua avec eux, les laissant gagner de l'espoir pour mieux les briser ensuite. Quand il en eu assez, il les extermina, purement et simplement, ainsi que l'île toute entière. Il ressentait tellement de mépris.

Enfin, il disparut, laissant derrière lui la destruction.

Le Mal.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Et encore joyeux anniversaire Jya ! Bisous à vous tous !<strong>


	26. Amour - Aquarius

**Coucou les amis ! Me revoici, me revoilà ! Et, avant toute chose, cela fait un an tout pile que j'ai posté le premier texte de ce recueil. Un an déjà. Je remercie tous ceux qui le commentent, mais aussi ceux qui le suivent ou même ceux qui ne font que le lire en coup de vent. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai la motivation décrire alors je vous aime !**

**Ensuite, je préviens que ce drabble contient du spoil pour le chapitre 384. D'ailleurs, avec tout ce qui ce passe dans l'arc Tartaros (notamment dans le chapitre 416 OMFG), il faut que j'écrive sur FT. Donc surveillez aussi mon autre recueil d'OS, "Papier Maché", parce qu'il risque d'y avoir des textes concernant ce chapitre dans pas longtemps.**

**Bref, on va arrêter de parler plus longtemps et passer au texte d'aujourd'hui qui est sur Aquarius. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Lucas King - Engagement **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amour<strong>

_« L'amour est très souvent dissimulé derrière un fin voile de haine. __» - H._

* * *

><p>Aquarius laissa les larmes couler. Layla était morte. Elle ne la voyait pas, mais elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Un esprit pouvait savoir lorsque son maître mourrait. Et, à présent, elle sentait le lien qui la liait à la jeune femme se défaire lentement, comme quand on retirait une couture sur un vêtement. Les perles d'eau roulèrent jusqu'à tomber sur la petite fille assise juste contre sa queue de sirène. Soudain, l'esprit sentit une main minuscule se poser sur ses écailles bleues.<p>

- Dis, Aquarius, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Les yeux du Verseau se posèrent sur Lucy et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère, avec ses grands yeux chocolat, ses cheveux couleur soleil et sa bouille d'ange. Elle décida donc de refermer sa porte, le temps de se calmer. Elle devait laisser passer plusieurs jours pour enfin pouvoir regarder sa nouvelle maîtresse en face. Alors, elle disparut, ne laissant devant Lucy que sa clé d'or dont l'emblème du Verseau s'était teinté de noir.

**-.-.-**

Depuis ce jour, Aquarius n'avait cessé de haïr Lucy. Parce qu'elle ressemblait trop à sa mère, sans même avoir les qualités de celle-ci. Elle n'était pas gracieuse, pleurnichait tout le temps, laissait tomber facilement, n'avait aucune manière, était faible et, surtout, avait peur de tout. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas la sirène de déposer un baiser sur le front de la fillette lorsqu'elle dormait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir heureuse quand elle l'appelait. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, en-dessous de ses remarques moqueuses sur le célibat de sa maîtresse, elle souhaitait que Lucy se trouve un homme bien qui la rende heureuse.

Aquarius n'avait jamais compris ce sentiment qui la tenaillait, autant dans son cœur que son esprit. Mais, maintenant que Lucy lui criait qu'elle ne voulait pas briser sa clé, qu'elle était son amie, qu'elle l'aimait, l'esprit du Verseau put mettre un nom sur cette sensation.

L'Amour.

Elle pouvait dire n'importe quoi, elle aimait Lucy. Elle l'aimait à en mourir. Elle voulait qu'elle continue à la déranger à des heures innommables, à rouspéter parce qu'elle l'avait emportée dans sa vague, à se confondre en excuses lorsqu'elle perdait sa clé. Mais tout cela lui serait désormais interdit à jamais. Alors elle regarda Lucy autant qu'elle le put, afin de graver chaque trait de son doux visage dans sa mémoire.

La clé se brisa.

Aquarius disparut. Pendant que son corps partait en fumée, des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, comme le jour où Layla était morte.

- Merci pour tout.

Ses dernier mots, et, alors qu'il ne restait que ses yeux de palpables, ses dernières pensées.

_Je t'aime Lucy._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, donnez-moi vos avis, je les attends avec impatience. Aaah,ce chapitre 384 m'avait toute retournée n'empêche... <strong>

**Je ne sais pas sur quel perso je ferais le prochain drabble donc n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer un ou plusieurs. Je vous aime ! **


	27. Mémoire - Dranbalt

**Hello les amis ! *esquive les caisses en bois et les patates* oui, je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis plus de deux mois et j'en suis absolument désolée. Mais il y a plusieurs raisons. La première est que je suis rentrée en terminale et que j'ai une masse faramineuse de devoirs, révisions, etc. Du coup, malheureusement, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire. La seconde est que je souffre de la page blanche et d'un manque cruel d'inspiration depuis environ un mois et demi/deux mois et que je n'arrive pas à en sortir.**

**Mais j'ai quand même réussi à écrire ce texte sur Dranbalt, personnage que m'avait proposé R.N. Zuzu. Donc Zuzu voilà enfin le texte que je t'avais promis (un peu en retard, mais bon... ^^). Ecrire ce texte m'a permis de me débloquer un peu, même si je pense que la page blanche (ce démon) n'en a pas encore fini avec moi. **

**Breeef, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Vindsvept - Lost but not Forgotten**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mémoire<strong>

_« La mémoire est toujours aux ordres du cœur. » - Rivarol_

* * *

><p>- Es-tu bien sûr de saisir les conséquences de cet acte, Dranbalt ?<p>

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Makarov avec ce regard que seul lui pouvait faire. Ses yeux vert-de-gris ne flanchèrent pas devant la pression que les orbes du Maître exerçaient sur eux. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Jamais. Fairy Tail était plus importante pour lui que sa propre vie, au point même de se sacrifier, corps et âme, afin de la protéger.

- Je pourrais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, proposa le Maître, sans pour autant avoir l'air sûr de ses paroles.

Dranbalt haussa un sourcil ironique. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était le seul capable d'infiltrer le Conseil avec succès. Natsu, trop bruyant et relativement connu ; Erza, trop célèbre ; Grey, manque de tact ; Cana, pas assez sobre ; et cela continuait, encore et encore, avec tous les membres de la guilde. Sauf un. Dranbalt avait toutes les qualités requises. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul défaut dans ce plan. Il devait effacer ses propres souvenirs afin que jamais on ne le démasque. Le jeune homme sentait bien que le Maître avait rechigné à lui demander cela. Seulement, il n'avait plus le choix. Le Conseil menaçait la guilde et il avait entendu dire que le frère jumeau de Jellal, Jycrain, l'avait rejoint. Tout ceci n'annonçait absolument rien de positif.

Alors que Makarov posait sa main sur le poignet de Dranbalt, ce dernier se baissa lentement pour arriver à la hauteur de celui qu'il considérait comme un père, celui qui l'avait recueilli sans poser de question et lui avait offert la famille qu'était Fairy Tail.

- Merci pour tout, Maître. Je vais effacer ma mémoire, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne reviendrais pas. Fairy Tail est une partie de moi que je ne pourrais jamais m'ôter, tout comme cette marque que j'ai, gravée sur ma peau.

De fait, il montra son épaule où apparaissait l'emblème de la fée. Lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau son visage vers le Maître, il se permit un minuscule sourire qui déforma la cicatrice près de son œil gauche.

- Seulement, n'oubliez pas de me rappeler qui je suis réellement le moment venu, je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

Le jeune homme, après une nouvelle moue ironique, se redressa, attrapa son sac et grimpa à l'intérieur du wagon. Il trouva une place non loin de la porte qui lui permit d'observer Makarov se fondre parmi la foule une dernière fois. Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent. Une voix féminine et horriblement suave s'en échappa.

« Chers voyageurs, bienvenue à bord du train 8790. Le départ est imminent. Nous arriverons à la ville d'Era d'ici une heure et quarante-sept minutes. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage. »

Dranbalt se coula dans son siège en fermant les yeux. D'ici deux heures, on le retrouverait évanoui, juste devant l'entrée du Conseil.

Amnésique.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et, surtout, à ma proposer un perso ou un thème, voire les deux car, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je manque d'inspiration et j'en ai vraiment besoin. Bisous à vous tous !<strong>


	28. Union - Erik

**Hello ! OMG, cela fait trois mois que je n'ai pas posté dans ce recueil. TROIS MOIS ! Allez-y, lynchez-moi, punissez-moi, je le mérite T_T. Je suis vraiment désolée ! En fait, j'ai juste un peu perdu l'inspiration pour ce recueil il y a quelque temps, en même temps que je me suis plongée dans Naruto qui m'a beaucoup inspiré. Mais bon, hier j'ai eu un déclic et je me suis mise à écrire en plein cours de maths, tranquille... ^^J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! D'ailleurs, le texte d'aujourd'hui est sur la rencontre entre Cobra (aka Erik) et son/sa cher/chère Cubelios/Kinana *^*. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Union<strong>

_«_ _L'amitié est l'union enrichissante de deux êtres. » - Père Sterillanges_

* * *

><p>Erik se glissa souplement à travers la foule endormie massée dans la geôle. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il cherchait une petite place où se blottir pour la nuit. Il finit par trouver, dans un angle de la pièce, un coin perpétuellement sombre, même la journée, et percé d'une demi-douzaine de trous gros comme un bouton. Personne ne dormait jamais là, sans doute à cause des ténèbres y régnant en maître. Mais, en ce moment, Erik était trop fatigué pour se poser des questions. Son corps, encore meurtri par les coups reçus durant la journée, ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de s'allonger enfin. Il se recroquevilla dans le coin, la tête contre l'angle du mur, puis ferma les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement.<p>

Alors qu'il plongeait dans un profond sommeil de rêves bienvenus et libérateurs, il sentit un frôlement dans ses cheveux. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, il agita vaguement la main en grognant. Le frôlement se répéta, plus appuyé, et Erik rouvrit les yeux. Ils papillonnèrent quelques instants durant lesquels le garçon se redressa sur les coudes. Quand il fut enfin accommodé à la lumière et que sa vision redevint nette, il discerna une cordelette mauve sortant de l'un des trous et oscillant de haut en bas. Erik fronça les sourcils interloqué. Lorsque la cordelette darda une minuscule langue rose vers lui, il comprit enfin. Un serpent ! C'était un tout petit serpent qui vivait surement dans les trous du mur, hors de portée de la lumière et de la chaleur du soleil. Le garçon l'observa quelques instants. Il n'était absolument pas effrayé, il avait toujours adoré les serpents. Il y en avait souvent dans le jardin de sa maison, autrefois.

Soudain, alors que ses yeux croisèrent ceux, verts, de l'animal, Erik sentit quelque chose d'étrange fleurir en lui. Ce fut comme si son cœur s'emplissait de charbon ardent, mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Il s'agissait d'une chaleur rassurante, comme l'étreinte d'une mère ou un feu flambant dans la cheminée l'hiver. Ses douleurs semblaient s'envoler en fumée, uniquement remplacées par ces deux orbes reptiliens respirant l'innocence mêlée à une lueur d'affection. L'enfant tendit doucement la paume de sa main et le serpent se laissa glisser dessus. Le contact entre eux fut comme une révélation.

Peau contre écailles.

Puissant reptile et fragile humain.

Ensemble, unis en un même être.

L'animal grimpa jusqu'à son coude, puis s'enroula autour de son avant-bras en se raccrochant à la manche de sa tunique de prisonnier. Erik se recoucha, caressant sa minuscule tête. Il savait à présent qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Il avait un ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais pas du tout quand j'écrirais le prochain texte, du coup, je vous dis à bientôt (j'espère :D). Bisous !<strong>


End file.
